


Leggings: Vignettes

by queenhomeslice



Series: Leggings [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherhood-era, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Training, Multi, Nude Photos, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Prom gets laid a lot, Promnis - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Restraints, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, everyone's a switch in here, pre-game, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: (Or, Three Times the Bros Individually Fuck Prompto When He Wears His Leggings)Some little one-on-one one-shots of each of the bros with Prom in those damn running leggings. Set after the main events of Leggings Pts. I-VI. Pure porn without plot, shameless smut, just dirty shit featuring Prompto Argentum, sex god to the Crown Prince of Lucis and his retainers, rofl.______________Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.Finally decided to do the right thing and dedicate this whole epilogue Leggings work to Neko_Positive. <3





	1. Part One: Gladio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).



“Come on, Blondie...ninety-seven.... ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one hundred!” 

Prompto groaned loudly as he rose, the barbell heavy on his back, barely remembering how much he was lifting—three hundred, three-fifty? —and squatted, then rose again, and dropped the offending weight on the padded mat in front of him, where it hit with a dull  _thud._  He bent over and put his hands on his knees, arching his back and bringing his biceps to his ears in effort to elongate his spine and  _stretch_. He could hear the grunts and groans of the other Crownsguard around him, themselves in various states of exercise. But Prompto focused on getting his breathing back under control, watching as sweat practically rained down on the floor. He felt a soft slap on his shoulder.  

“Ow,” he said.  

“You did good today, kid.” 

Nine months. It’d been nine months since he started Crownsguard training. His eating was improving all the time under Gladio’s watchful eye, and an approved list of foods now hung on the fridge in his empty apartment. A month-by-month eating plan, specially tailored to his height, weight, BMI, body fat count, activity level. And he’d followed it to a  _T_ with few rare variations (he could never refuse Noct’s invitation of nachos and an arcade date, because  _someone_  had to eat the pico de gallo and jalapeños). He slowly brought himself up and stretched upwards, hands towards the sky, doing side bends to elongate his body, and then he caught  Gladio outright  _staring._ The six-foot-six man was watching him, arms crossed, lips pulled tight, eyes half-lidded and chest rising rapidly.  

Prompto smirked and winked at Gladio and continued to stretch, making slower, more dramatic movements, as if he were an exotic dancer putting on a show. And truth be told, under Gladio’s heated amber gaze, that’s exactly what he felt like. Noctis was, of course, his boyfriend first and foremost, and quite literally the most insanely attractive person he’d ever laid eyes on (twelve years old with the gossip magazines, he’d never forget it), but the easy way that he’d become a sort of friend-with-benefits with both Gladio and Ignis over the past several weeks ignited different parts of his sex-obsessed brain that he didn’t even know existed. Put-together Ignis unraveling under his touch, his words, his mouth?  _Glorious._ Gladio’s giant frame matched against his smaller one?  _Delicious._ If Noctis loved him enough to let him—both of them—experiment with the second- and third-hottest people he’d ever met in his life, he wasn’t about to let him regret his decision.  

The sharpshooter felt his breath return to normal and finally settled back down, turning to look at Gladio again. He hadn’t moved, but Prompto flicked his gaze below the belt and grinned. He closed the gap between them in half a second. “I’m going to the showers, Big Guy,” he whispered. “Don’t be obvious about it.” And he patted him on the bare shoulder, picked up his duffel bag nearby, and bounced off. 

 

He was naked, but before he turned the shower on, he texted Noct. He was courteous like that.  

 _From Dork, 3:35 PM:_ _Hey buddy,_ _Gladio_ _just got done killing me in weight training. Uh. Pretty sure he was giving me the LOOK. You okay with that?_  

 _From Noct, 3:36 PM:_ _Hate to miss out but Ignis and I just started another long-ass council meeting, FML. Send pictures at least._ _You better be ready later._  

 _From Dork, 3:37 PM: I’m always ready for you, Noct. Love you, try not to fall asleep._  

 _From Noct, 3:38 PM: Keep me awake, then._  

 

Prompto smiled and put his phone in the side pocket of his duffel, and took out the travel size container of body wash, 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, and the sample packet of premium waterproof lube he’d gotten with the new plug Noct had ordered him. He’d stretched himself a little and gotten off this morning; because now, with all four of them involved, he’d never know when the mood would strike any of them—and he made it a point to purposefully turn them on by wearing almost exclusively the compression leggings, unless Cor yelled at him and made him wear fatigues. He glanced at his fitness tracker as he removed it from his right wrist, which was wrapped in a few layers of tape, as usual—it'd been five minutes since he left Gladio in the weight room. He smirked and brought his bottles into the shower, set them on the floor and turned the nozzle.  

Two minutes later the shower curtain ripped open and Gladio growled as he grabbed Prompto’s shoulders roughly and pushed against the cool tile.  

Prompto shivered, not only from the hardness on his back. “Something got you turned on, Gladdy?” he said. 

“You’re such a fucking tease, Blondie,” the shield mumbled into the pale, slender neck as he bit down and pushed his hard length against him.  

“Mmmm, am I?” Prompto laughed, a little breathless, incredibly aroused from Gladio’s manhandling.  

Gladio finished making a bruise on his neck and gripped Prompto’s hair hard, biting his lip and crushing his mouth into a kiss. Prompto whined and opened for him, snaking his arms and legs around Gladio, the shield’s weight and height more than enough to hold him up. He pulled back, suddenly, as if he were embarrassed. “Didja, um. Is this okay with Noct?” he whispered.  

“Dude it’s okay, I texted him. He and Iggy are in some meeting. Noct told me to text him pictures. And don’t worry, he’ll have me later.” 

Gladio smirked. “I’ll be sure to get you nice and ready for Princess, then.” He rubbed his stubble over Prompto’s chin,  

“Ow, OW beard rash!” He laughed and pressed his lips to Gladio’s again. “Uh. I have a waterproof case on my phone, it’s in my duffel. Unless you wanna get yours?” 

Gladio nodded; he was loath to release the spindly, sexy man in his arms, but this was a direct order from Noct and he wasn’t about to disobey, especially when he was getting to have a one-on-one with his first boyfriend. He set Prompto down and stole his soap and shampoo while the smaller man poked out from the stall and dug for his phone.  

Ducking back in, Prompto turned on the video feature and hit  _record,_ pleased to see that Gladio had cleaned up, evidence of soap still dripping from his incredible body, and was tearing at the packet of lube. “Shit, this is the good stuff, Prom.” 

Prompto panned his phone up and down, slowly, and even circled Gladio a few times, before hitting pause. He saved the video and hit  _record_ again, and stepped over to Gladio, phone focused on his flushed, wet face. “Yeah, it was a sample that came with the plug. Which I used on myself this morning.” 

Gladio flared his nostrils into the camera and said, voice, low and husky, “I’m about to take him apart really good for you, Noct.” 

Prompto turned the phone on selfie mode and focused on his own face and winked and made a kissy face. Gladio trapped him between the wall and his abdomen, and Prompto wrapped his legs and his one free arm around the shield for leverage. Gladio got the lube packet open, finally, and slathered his fingers with it. He brought one hand under Prompto’s ass to steady him, and dipped the other hand between Prompto’s cheeks. With a shaky hand, Prompto held his phone high above them, making sure to give his future viewer the best possible angle.  

 

“You recording for Princess?” 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto shuddered as Gladio’s single finger became two. “Gods, Gladdy, you’re so fucking hot.” He gripped his phone tighter and leaned his head back against the shower wall, exposing his long, pale neck to Gladio again.  

Gladio grunted and slid a third finger into Prompto’s ass, earning him a desperate cry. “Sssshhhh, sunshine, don’t want the whole Crownsguard to hear you,” he chuckled and brought his lips to Prompto’s again.  

Prompto continued to buck his hips and grind against Gladio’s thick fingers, his own cock hard and leaking precum, and Prompto was sure he was going to come untouched before Gladio’s dick was inside of him. Gladio finally curled his fingers and hit Prompto’s prostate, earning making the blond cry out again and nearly drop his phone. He lowered his arm, still shaky from weightlifting, and held it out less than-arms-length and focused on his and Gladio’s faces while Gladio pumped his fingers.  

“Fuck, fuck Gladio, right there, oh gods,  _yes, fuck_...” Prompto was babbling, he knew he was close.  

“You like that Blondie? Think you could get away with wearing those leggings and giving me that show after training?” Gladio was talking to Prom but he was looking directly at the camera. “You were just begging to be manhandled in the showers, weren’t you? Such a slut.” 

Prompto closed his eyes and cried, only barely remembering to angle the phone down so that the camera caught his cock pulsing with his release; he unwrapped his other hand from Gladio’s shoulder and stroked himself through it, moaning both Noct’s and Gladio’s name. “Noctis, fuck, he’s taking such good care of me...” Prompto brought the camera back to focus on their faces, finally, as Gladio slid his fingers out from Prompto’s ass and started to push his cock in. “Oh fuck, shit...” Prompto was whining again.  

Gladio closed his eyes and hissed at how tight Prompto still was, even after his teasing. Then again, it wasn’t easy to take a big guy like him, but the hyper blond always took it like a champ. Gladio had a feeling that he liked being hurt and manhandled. “Fuck, Noct, he feels so good...” The shield’s voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, pulling out to the tip and sinking in a little further. 

“Yeah, that’s it big guy, fucking take me. I know you stole one of the Coleman ad posters from Noct’s stash in the Citadel,” Prompto was saying, and Gladio didn’t even care at that point if he got in trouble. “Ignis told me about it, he saw it in your room. Do you get off to it, Gladdy? Do you get off to a little guy like me wearing leggings and using your favorite brand of camping gear?” Prompto’s voice was heavy with lust in his post-orgasmic haze.  

“How the fuck do you talk so much,” Gladio was panting hard as he slammed into the blond and Prompto almost dropped the phone again.  

“Fuck, Gladio, fuckin’ take me, prepare me nice and good for Noctis...” Prompto hit  _stop_ on the record and opened up his texts to send the videos to Noctis as Gladio slowed his thrusts. He prefaced the attachments with  _Definitely excuse yourself to the bathroom,_ and opened the camera again to start a new video.  

Once Prompto was recording again, Gladio resumed pounding up into Prompto’s tight heat, and he felt himself getting close. Prompto babbled encouragement and curses and Gladio came just minutes later with a deep cry as he buried his face in Prompto’s lean, muscled shoulder, biting him and milking himself through the orgasm, not yet ready to leave him.  

 

The water started to run cool, and finally Gladio bid Prom to stand. The sharpshooter turned off his phone and tossed it outside the stall. Both men washed up again, and Prompto exited the shower first, towel wrapped around his waist, thankfully finding the rest of the locker room empty. As Prompto was dressing, he heard a telltale  _ping_ from his phone. He grabbed it and opened the message; to his surprise, it was from Ignis.  

 _From Iggy, 4:00 PM: For the love of the Six, never do that again. I think you might’ve actually killed him._  

Prompto laughed at first, but then the anxiety set in and suddenly, the thought of giving his best friend a heart attack was weighing heavily on his mind. He replied,  _Oh_ _gods Iggy please tell me he’s actually okay._ As he waited for a reply, he brought his camera back up and took a few gratuitous shots of himself wrapped the towel; then one of himself holding the towel just in front of his groin; then finally a nude selfie, with one arm lifted, bicep hard and flexed. He sent those in the group chat that all four of them were in, now, along with the recorded videos of him and Gladio in the shower.  

As Prompto was pulling on some actual pants and a sleeveless shirt, his phone  _pinged_ again. Gladio walked up to the bench beside him and chuckled as he himself started to dress. Prom looked at the screen.  

 _From_ _Noct,_ _4:05 PM: I hate you but I also love you, Ignis won’t let me fake sick to get out of this meeting, I got off in the bathroom three times, why is it so hot to see you get wrecked by someone else_  

 _From Dork, 4:06 PM: Good string of consciousness writing there buddy, glad to see you retained something from language arts classes_  

 _From_ _Noct_ _, 4:07 PM: Shut UP shut up I’m actually dying and Ignis is giving me the side eye, I think he sees me texting under the table_  

 _From Dork, 4:08 PM: Yeah? Is he mad at you? Texting during a meeting, you’re such a bad boy. I bet he’s_ _gonna_ _punish you. If he does, please record that._  

 _From_ _Noct_ _, 4:09 PM: Fuck now I have another boner. Gtg_  

 _From Dork, 4:10 PM:_ _Lmaooooo l_ _ove you, see you later, buddy_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ignis TOTALLY "punishes" Noct later and they absolutely record it)


	2. Part 2: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ignis' turn, my dudes.

Ignis kept his Citadel office door locked for a reason. He was a  _very_ busy man, and he had open office hours posted on the wall just beside the door:  _like a college professor, I’m fucking dying, Iggy_ , Prompto had said the first time he’d seen the office. Nothing except a god, Regis, or Cor (or Noct, let’s be honest) could make him unlock the door and prop it open outside of his specified quiet times. He needed the alone, the peace and quiet, to even barely get done with his day’s work.  

Which is why, to his chagrin, his door suddenly squeaked open—he  _had_ locked it, hadn’t he? —and a flash of spiked-up blond hair and black, skin-tight attire barrel-rolled into the office like a spy in a B-rated movie. Ignis felt an almost-too-quick-to-notice pull from the Armiger; and then Prompto stood up, just on the other side of the crack in the door, and pushed it shut, locking it again from the inside.  

Ignis had definitely stopped reading his meeting minutes while the breaking-and-entering took place, and he flushed hot at Prompto’s appearance as he stood—black leggings, black sleeveless shirt that looked a size too small—or was he really filling out that much, because when had his pectorals and abs become so defined? The smaller blond strode over behind Ignis’ desk and before the adviser could voice his numerous protests, starting with  _How did you even get in here_ , Prompto was straddling him and kissing him like Ignis was the last source of oxygen in the world.  

Ignis, quickly robbed of rational thought, brought his hands to the small of Prompto’s back and hitched his shirt up, rubbing his gloved hands up and down the blond’s spine.  

“Fuck Iggy, those gloves,” Prompto whispered in his ear.  

“Mmmmm, like them, do you? You do seem to have a bit of a texture fixation.” 

“Gods, you’re such a nerd,” he laughed, and continued to kiss him.  

Several more minutes of grinding left both of them hard beneath their clothes, breathing irregular and groaning into each other's mouths and necks. Prompto pulled away but only slightly, keeping his forehead close against Ignis’ own and trying to rapidly undo his button-up shirt. “You’re so fucking hot like this, Ignis,” Prompto mewled as he untucked the shirt and slid Ignis’ suspenders from his shoulders. “So put-together, so professional...I love taking you apart while you’re trying to work...” Prompto teased one of Ignis’ nipples with his tongue and then bit, hard.  

“Ah, Prom-Prompto!” Ignis flung his head back in pleasure as he cried out, grabbing fistfuls of hair in his white-gloved hands. He bucked his hips up hard—a little too hard, he felt the chair and both of them going backwards before he could do anything to stop it--

“Oh shit...!” Prompto tumbled head-over-heels over Ignis and to the other end of the space between the bookshelf and the desk.  

Ignis quickly stood and righted the chair, and sank to the floor again, crawling to a curled-up Prompto, who was, of course, laughing his ass off.  

“Prompto, I’m so terribly sorry—are you all right?” Ignis was kneeled beside him, hand on his arm, as Prompto struggled to catch his breath and sit up. 

“You’re full of firsts, aren’tcha, Specs?” Prom looked up at him with watery, crystal-blue eyes, swollen lips spread wide into a grin, dark freckles dancing under pink cheeks—and Ignis wondered how Noctis, or anyone, was able to resist him. This was, after all, the face of a retired fitness model. That he, Noct, and Gladio should have such a prize for their own private pleasure was suddenly overwhelming to him. 

Prompto cocked his head as he watched Ignis study him for a few long seconds. “Are you...still in the mood? Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. That was the funniest thing that’s happened to me all day. Plus, it’ll be a great story to tell the others later.” 

Ignis coughed, trying to will away his embarrassment. “Yes, I...if you still want to.” 

“Cool.” Prompto sat up on his knees and started to kiss Ignis again.  

“I, ah, have to know,” Ignis breathed as Prompto trailed his red, soft lips down his jaw and settled on his neck, pushing forceful pecks against his Adam’s apple.  

“Hmmmm,” was all Prompto responded.  

“How in the Six did you even get in here? I don’t...remember...giving you a key...” 

Prompto stopped and sat up, eyes on Ignis’ slightly fogged glasses. “Oh you mean this key?” He snapped his fingers and out of the Armiger fell Noct’s keyring, clanking with his various apartment keys, Citadel room keys...and, painted green, was the key to Ignis’ office he’d had since he was thirteen.  

Ignis groaned in annoyance and put his head in his hands. “If I’ve told him once, I’ve told him a thousand, thousand times! I do  _not_ understand why he continues to keep such personal items in the Armiger! It’s the king’s magic! For weapons! For  _protection_!” 

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at loud as he sent the jingling bundle of metal back into the ether. He cupped his hands around the advisor’s face.  

Ignis let his hand fall at the contact and his annoyance at Noct’s continued misbehavior slowly faded under the heat of Prompto’s steady palms.  

“Hey, don’t be too mad at him, Iggy. Besides, how else would I have been able to visit you today?” Prompto drug Ignis forward into a chaste kiss.  

Ignis hummed fondly and opened his lips for Prompto to continue to explore. After a minute he said, “Perhaps we should move to a more comfortable place...the bed, maybe?” 

Prompto sat back, confused. “Bed?” 

“Ah,” said Ignis as he stood. He strode over to the book case in the corner of the office and pulled three blue books from the shelf.  

Except...he didn’t pull them from the shelf all the way. They stayed tilted, almost falling, defying gravity as the smaller blond heard a  _creak_ and watched with fascination as the whole bookcase swung inward, revealing a secret room behind it.  

“You’re fucking with me.” Prom stood and followed the taller man inside.  

 

The bedroom was a modest one, with a small bathroom attached—just enough room for a shower, sink, toilet, and a cabinet on the wall with space for one or two towels, soap, and spare toilet paper. The room with the bed wasn’t large, but the bed was a queen-size one, with a standing wardrobe that Prompto was sure full of duplicates of all Ignis’ favorite tailored suits, shirts, and slacks. The walls were a nice dark gray, with a few neatly curated pieces of artwork hung gallery-style among them, and a collection of smaller photographs in matching frames on the wall directly above the headboard. As Ignis proceeded to shut the fake door and undress, Prompto climbed on the bed to look at them.  

“Shoes off the bed, darling.” 

“What? Oh, sorry Iggy.” Prompto scrambled to get his shoes off, and he was on his knees on the mattress again, looking at the collection of pictures above the bed.  

There were various pictures of Ignis, Noct, and Gladio through the years, from early childhood through high school, a few even featuring himself, which made him smile. But the ones that caught his attention were the framed professional proofs from the various photo shoots he’d had over the past year, back when he was still under modeling contract. It was weird to see himself with only the few sporty props, without all the magazine headlines and cover words on top of him. There was even one when he was mid-marathon—taken with Noct’s drone, no doubt. Prom hardly recognized himself, the pictures were so bright and professional, nothing like the dumb selfies he plastered all over PixtaGram.  

Feeling movement behind him, he turned his head to look. Ignis was as naked as the day was long, half-hard cock jutting up proudly between his strong, muscled thighs as he made his way over to Prompto.  

“You’re entirely overdressed,” Ignis purred, placing both of his hands on Prompto’s bare forearms. The advisor looked at the photos. “Enjoying my modest collection? It’s nothing compared with my real gallery at home, but I wanted this room to feel somewhat familiar.” 

“Dude it’s crazy that you even have this in the first place.” 

“It was a safety precaution, first and foremost. But there have been days that I’ve had to actually spend the night in here, or at least shower and change after pulling an all-nighter.” 

“You  _literally_ sleep in your office, I can’t even,” Prompto laughed, breathless.  

“I suppose it is a bit cliché.” 

“It also does nothing for the gossip that goes around the weight room,” Prompto snorted. “‘Yeah that Scientia’s such a nerd, I bet he fuckin’ sleeps in his office.’” 

“They really say that? Goodness. If I actually cared I might be offended.” 

Prompto laughed and turned to meet his gaze. “I uh. I see there’s a few of me on the wall. I’m flattered, dude.” 

“Why shouldn’t I want to grace these walls with all the beauty I could find?” Ignis looked at him quizzically. “Prompto. Do you actually not realize how breathtaking you are? You were a professional model, for the sake of the Six.” He brought his hand to Prompto’s cheek and couldn’t help feel a flutter in his chest as the blond exhaled slowly and leaned into it, closing his eyes. “You have worked hard to get your body to where it is now. And with joining the Crownsguard, your dedication to the crown, to Noct, only makes your cause that much more worthy. Your selfless attitude, the way you brighten up a room just by existing, the delectable freckles on your skin, your easy, modest smile...” 

Prompto kept his eyes shut. His face was hot, he knew he was blushing hard, too hard, and he couldn’t help the tears that started to fall down his cheeks at Ignis’ words. How in the world had he gotten so lucky? Was he even worthy of such attention? First from the Crown Prince himself, now from his two equally-attractive retainers, members of noble families that could trace their lineage back for generations? And here he was, a nobody that was only kinda good at shooting things and running and posing for a camera. It was too much. Prompto sobbed quietly. “I’m not...I’ve never been beautiful, Ignis...at least not like you and Noct and Gladio...” 

“Hush now, I won’t hear any more out of you. Lie back. It seems that this time, it’s you who needs to be taken apart.” 

Prom opened his watery eyes and did as he was bid, shifting down until he was flat on his back, head propped up by pillows. Ignis hovered over him, body glistening in the soft natural light of the room, like some kind of benevolent demigod of sex. He kissed Prompto so gently that the blond moaned. “More,” he said, voice a little hoarse from emotion.  

“I’ve got you, love, sssshhhh,” Ignis was saying and Prompto couldn’t help but try to relax at Ignis’ soft words.  

It was also so different, being with Ignis. Sure, there were plenty of times that sex with him and Noctis had been slow, deliberate, sensual, loving—there was distinct difference between fucking and making love, he knew that, but personality was also a key factor. Ignis was in sex, as in all things, methodical; and since opening up with the two young lovers, there was a radically different dynamic that he brought to the table. Ignis was the perfect switch—seeing him dominate played to the strengths that he had in his everyday life, and seeing him submit himself to the whims of the others was the biggest turn-on Prompto could ever imagine, laced-up Ignis having no control and freeing himself of any obligation.  

It seemed that, although Prompto had stolen into the advisor’s office for a quick-and-dirty romp, Ignis had other ideas, and the sharpshooter was never one to refuse anyone taking the reins in the bedroom.  

 

Ignis stripped him of his shirt and ran his tongue over his neck, chest, and abdomen for a long while. The alternating tickle of Ignis’ tongue, teeth, and lips over his most sensitive areas had Prompto hard under his leggings in minutes, but Ignis was a damn tease and he liked to draw things out. Prompto  _finally_ felt Ignis nip at the inside of his right thigh, then the left, then felt his nose graze over where he really wanted it—and all Ignis did was kiss his clothed cock before leaning up and nibbling Prompto’s earlobe.  

“Fuck, Specs,” he panted. “Such a tease. I was supposed to be running this show.” 

“Were you, now? Well, seeing as how you continue to disbelieve your own worth, today it is my personal mission to make you see your own beauty.” Ignis sat up and straddled Prompto’s waist, gazing down with awe under the blushing young man underneath him. “Astrals, Prompto,” was all he could say.  

Prompto met his gaze and smiled lazily, eventually closing his eyes and reveling in the still-new sensation that was overwhelmingly  _Ignis._  

“Are you opposed to being restrained,” Ignis was saying, and oh, that was new.  

“Uh,” said Prom. “Like with. With rope?” 

“Precisely.” 

Ignis wanted to tie him up and use him? “In what universe would I ever say no to that, dude,” Prompto said with quiet sincerity as Ignis laughed and climbed off of him. He looked back a moment and put his finger to his lips. “Oh boy, I know that look. Whatcha cooking up in that brilliant brain of yours, Iggy?” 

“Perhaps...the ropes can wait until another time.” He snapped his fingers. “That’s it, I’ve come up with a new idea.” Ignis climbed back onto the bed and with all the swift motion he used with his daggers in mock battles, stripped Prompto of his leggings and used them to tie his own hands above him. Ignis hummed his approval once he was done with his work, checking to make sure Prompto was secure but not devoid of circulation. “Are you quite cozy, Prompto?” 

“Ah, yeah,” he squeaked. “Gods this is so fucking hot,  _you’re_ so fucking hot, Ignis, I can’t believe you want me like this.” 

“Who wouldn’t?” Ignis made a quick motion with his hand and a bottle of lube and a box of condoms dropped out of the Armiger.  

“And you complain about  _keys_ ,” Prompto laughed.  

“Well,” said Ignis, adjusting his glasses. “If his Highness is going to keep such inventory, he might as well let everyone use it.” He opened the bottle and coated his fingers, gently massaging between Prompto’s cheeks before gingerly pushing one finger in down to the knuckle.  

“Ah, fuck,  _fuck_ , Iggy...” 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Ignis brought his finger out from Prompto’s ass, earning him a disappointed whine, but the blond watched with fascination as Ignis wiped his fingers on a tissue from the box on the bedside table and proceeded to bring a rather expensive-looking camera and tripod out from under the bed and set it up.  

“Are we,” Prompto swallowed thickly, “are we making a porno? Gods, fuck, I’m about to have a whole new type of modeling career.” 

Ignis chuckled. “No, nothing like that. It’s the penance that Noct expects from me and Gladio.” 

Prompto said nothing. Ignis turned as soon as he was sure the camera was recording and focused on the bed and on Prompto. 

Ignis coated his fingers again and picked up where he left off.  

“There,” Prompto whined as Ignis curled his finger and pumped it inside of him. “What, ah, penance...” 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? Every time Gladio or I get the opportunity to have you alone, we must either record or photograph our encounters. A small fee, to be sure. Minuscule compared to the divine pleasure of having you, Prompto.” 

Prompto’s face, neck, and chest went beet-red at the revelation. Noctis had ordered them to video or take pictures of every time they had sex with him? Noct’s personal spank bank was going to be the largest in Insomnia by the end of the month, he reasoned.  

The thought quickly vanished as Ignis stuck a second finger inside of him and moved them from side-to-side, opening him up. Ignis opened the bottle of lube again with one hand and drizzled some on Prompto’s cock, quickly warming the cool fluid with his one free hand as he stroked Prompto in tandem with the fingers in his ass.  

“Gods, Iggy, fuck, shit, fuck me...” 

“Show your prince how much fun you’re having, Prompto. Let him know how grateful you are for letting you be with me right now.” 

“Fu-fuck! Noctis, fuck, I love you so fucking much,” Prompto turned his head sideways and stared at the blinking red light of the camera. “You’re so good to me, I don’t deserve you—shit!” 

Three fingers, now, curling up and hitting his prostate repeatedly.  

“Fuck, Iggy, right there...Noct,” Prompto hissed. “He’s so fucking good, he’s so good to me, fuck, thank you for letting me have him...ah, Six!” Prompto arched his back as Ignis stroked his cock to orgasm, his own release just barely missing his chin as it splattered on his chest and neck. The orgasm had hit him fast and hard and talking to future Noctis via the camera only made the scene that much hotter and made Prompto’s release shoot farther.  

Satisfied that the blond was spent, Ignis withdrew his fingers and quickly rolled a condom on, using the excess lube to coat himself before pushing the tip into Prompto’s leaking heat.  

“Keep talking to his Highness,” Ignis purred as he leaned over Prompto, nibbling his earlobe again. “We want to be sure that we put on a good show for him.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. This was DEFINITELY not going to turn into emotional amateur porn, but y'know, I'm just the vessel. The writing just comes, y'all, and who am I to deny it?


	3. Part 3: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince is kind of evil. Only kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing but here y'all go, enjoy

To be fair, Noctis had been a little hesitant about opening himself up to having sex with other people besides Prompto, but for his best friend, he was willing to try anything once. Besides, as much as he wanted to, he and Prom weren’t going to be able to get married, so Noctis was destined to have sex with someone else anyway. The revelation that Prompto also had major crushes on Ignis and Gladio was less of a surprise than it should have been, however; both of his retainers were stunning specimens of humanity in their own individual ways, and Noctis would be lying if he said he didn’t imagine being with them during his more intimate moments with himself when he was home alone. But then Prompto had come along, the first friend that wasn’t  _serving_ him in one way or another, and who seemed genuinely interested in him as a person, and who was bright and bubbly and way too talkative and way too open about everything and way,  _way_ too cute for words. Noctis had never seen anyone from Lucis who looked like Prompto before, and it took several weeks for him to be convinced that Prompto’s hair wasn’t dyed and that his freckles weren’t a kind of tattooed makeup. Noctis could get lost in Prompto’s azure gaze forever, and he reveled in the fact that no matter what, Prompto was always down for him and for whatever he wanted to do.  

Which is why he felt like he kind of owed him the experimentation, and Noctis quickly discovered that, while he loved Prompto with his entire heart and soul, that he  _also_ loved Ignis and Gladio with his heart and soul, and Noctis was still dealing with the fact that he actually kind of did have a royal harem; when he suddenly got a devious idea while they were at the arcade.  

Noct didn’t understand why he kept coming here, especially since Prom had joined the Crownsguard and was an even better shot than before. It was like overkill, honestly, but Prom seemed to have made it his mission to acquire and retain the high score for almost every game in the place. The arcade was strangely deserted for a Sunday afternoon, but it was high school and college spring break, so many of Insomnia’s youth had packed it up to have a wild n’out time at Galdin Quay. 

Prompto was at one of his favorite shooter games in the dimly-lit corner of the old gaming refuge; this one had fewer aliens and more military tactics, which Noct guessed was good since he technically was a part of a real military now; and he was wearing a black pair of running leggings and an old high school hoodie, hair styled into the new spiked look he’d been experimenting with for a few weeks. Noctis watched his lover’s developing muscles stiffen and settle into the familiar shooting stance as Prompto pretended he was the leader of an underground resistance faction taking out fascist government troops. The prince leaned up against a nearby pinball machine for a long while, watching Prompto alternate between pressing buttons to further the dialogue and storyline; and picking up the orange piece of plastic that was supposed to be his military-issued firearm. Prompto only died once—the game had two lives before _Game Over—_ and Noctis watched in jubilee as Prompto’s character entered the military fortress to kill the corrupt government leader, spelling victory for the ragtag rebellion and ending the corrupt dictatorship. A  _Congratulations, Commander!_ scrolled across the screen, along with all of Prompto’s  stats, and as Prompto was finishing typing in his initials into the  _New High Score_ screen and sheathing the orange gun into the holster on the side of the large game console, Noctis came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist.  

“Nice job dude,” he said, kissing Prompto’s neck.  

The sensation went right the area between Prompto’s navel and thighs and the blond shivered. He smiled and relaxed into Noctis. “Thanks dude. I’m a total war hero. The evil president is dead, and I’m the new leader of the country.” 

“Mmmmmmm,” said Noct, gently nuzzling further into the tattered hoodie and Prompto’s warm, freckled skin. “And what are you going to do with your newfound power, o benevolent savior?” 

Noct’s lips and teeth against Prompto’s bare skin was doing nothing for his normally-strong resolve. He shivered again, feeling goosebumps rise from his toes to the top of his skull.  

Noctis hummed. “What’s wrong dude?”  

Prompto let out a breathless laugh. “Oh, like you wouldn’t know.” 

Noctis hummed. “You didn’t answer the question.” 

“Well,” said Prompto, grinding back on Noctis’ groin, earning him a low growl, and he smirked. “First thing I would do would be to set up a fair and honest government, maybe have a council of people rule instead of just one crazy person. Or like, a co-ruler with me. And then I’d release all political prisoners. And then I’d blissfully retire and go home to bang my super hot boyfriend.” 

Noctis laughed. “Wow, you put a lot of thought into that pretty quickly.” 

“Dude, I’ve beat this game before.” 

“Yeah, but it’s been a while. You did die once, after all.” 

“That’s why I’m a war hero. I came back to life,” Prompto laughed.  

Noctis pulled away and spun Prompto around, grabbing the front of his hoodie in his fists and dragging him into a rough, needy kiss. The prince’s knee found its way between Prompto’s legs and pushed up into his restrained budding erection. The blond bit back a whine and dropped his head.  

“Dude,” he mumbled, “we’re in public...” 

“Mmmmm, I guess the new, democratic president should retire now and bang his super hot boyfriend,” Noctis whispered in his ear as he nibbled Prompto’s earlobe. He pulled away suddenly and walked towards the more brightly-lit entrance of the arcade.  

Prompto gulped a few times and composed himself, finally following Noctis out into the street.  

 

 

 _From Noctis,1:15 PM: Hey Iggy. You and Gladio free? I have an idea._  

 _From Specs,1:16 PM: I am currently unoccupied. Unsure about Gladiolus. Why don’t you text us both?_  

 

 _From Noctis,1:17 PM: Are the both of you free? Like right now? For the rest of the afternoon?_  

 _From Specs,1:18 PM: As previously stated, yes. What do you need?_  

 _From_ _Gladdy_ _,1:18 PM: I just got done with training so I’m free. What’s up Princess?_  

 _From Noctis,1;19 PM: Idea. With the two of you. And_ _Prompto_ _._  

 _From_ _Gladdy_ _,1:20 PM: Hell yeah, I’m all ears_  

 _From Specs,1:20 PM: He’s been left out, I see. Consider me interested._  

 _From Noctis,1;21 PM: Great. We’re headed home from the arcade. Can the two of you clean up and go to my apartment?_  

 _From Specs, 1:22 PM: As you wish, Noct. Are we to await further instructions once you arrive home?_  

 _From_ _Gladdy_ _,1:23 PM: Headed there now, can’t wait to see what you have planned_  

 _From Noctis,1:24 PM: Okay here’s what I want you to do. I want both of you to go there now and strip. You can play with toys, or with each other, but you can’t get each other off. Tease as much as you want, though._  

 _From Specs,1:26 PM: Goodness, you are deliciously devious today, Highness. Think you can last, Gladio?_  

 _From_ _Gladdy_ _,1:27 PM: You’re evil but I’ll do it, Noct. Iggy, you ain’t seen nothin yet ;p_  

 _From Noctis,1:28 PM: All right, I expect you two to follow orders. Gotta go, Prom is almost done with his game. Better hurry up!_  

 

 

 

Noctis waved his wand in front of his locks and then stuck the key in the deadbolt, then the bottom lock, and opened the door as Prompto pushed up against him, dragging his hands slowly down his chest. The prince laughed as they both separated for a few seconds to shrug off hoodies and shoes. The unexpected cleanliness, the pair of rugged boots, and the pair of dress shoes slowly sank into Prompto’s consciousness as his ears caught soft moans and whispered names from the direction of the bedroom.  

“Noct,” said Prompto, wide-eyed as he balanced on one foot, sneaker in hand. “Are Iggy and Gladio here?” 

“Yeah,” Noct smirked.  _Of course Iggy would’ve cleaned before we got there. Cleaning up after sex is already annoying to him; cleaning an apartment in post-coitus haze would put him in bad mood for days,_ Noct thought.  

“Guh,” said Prompto, as the sounds from the bedroom got louder.  

The two younger men made their way into Noct’s bedroom and the sight before them nearly made Prompto black out with arousal. 

The overhead lights were off, just the soft glow of a few lamps and candles providing sensual atmospheric lighting. Gladio was hog-tied on Noct’s bed, on his back, with a black silk blindfold around his eyes and a red ball gag in his mouth. There was one of Prompto’s cock rings nestled tightly at the base of his hard, red, weeping cock. Ignis, on the other hand, was lazily thrusting in and out of Gladio’s ass, pushing in, staying still for several seconds, then moving again, agonizingly slowly, head thrown back in pleasure as he tried in vain to hold back his release.  

“Good boys,” Noctis said loudly, causing Ignis to turn to the door. Gladio, in his sensory-deprived state, slowly craned his head in the direction of Noct’s voice.  

“Highness,” Ignis said breathily, and pulled out of Gladio, revealing his own hard cock trapped in a condom and a cock ring of his own.  

“You two been having fun?” Noct smiled as he walked further into his bedroom, Prompto trailing behind, licking his lips at the beautiful men on the bed.  

“Hey Iggy,” said Prompto, smiling. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Prompto took off his sleeveless tank. 

“Likewise,” said Ignis, blushing even more as Prompto stripped.  

“You haven’t come, have you?” asked Noct as he rounded the bed and put his hand on Gladio’s hair, scratching lightly at the shield’s scalp. Gladio leaned into the prince’s touch and made a pained noise around the gag.  

“Of course not, Noct,” said Ignis, sitting back on his haunches. “That’s what the rings are for.” 

“You’re so good, Specs,” said Noct, giving him a quick kiss that made Prompto inhale sharply. “Definitely going to reward the two of you later.” 

Ignis smiled.  

“Prompto.” Noctis turned to his best friend. “Go get a kitchen chair. Gladio is already set for what I have planned, but we need something for Ignis.” 

Ignis shuddered with anticipation as Prompto bounced out of the bedroom. Noctis leaned over and untied the blindfold from Gladio’s face, and unfastened the ball gag. The larger man blinked and flexed his jaw and wiggled his body.  

“Hey Gladio,” said Noct, kissing the stubble on his jaw.  

Gladio hummed in approval. “Hey Princess,” he said, throat raspy and hoarse. “You’re damn evil, y’know that?” 

“You might have mentioned that earlier,” said Noct with a smile. “Though I’m pretty sure only Ignis is to blame for the state you’re in now.”  

“The chairman has arrived,” said Prompto, carrying one of the dark mahogany kitchen chairs into the bedroom and setting it a few feet from the bed.  

Noctis held out his hand to Ignis and helped him from the bed, leading him to the chair. Ignis sat obediently and looked up at Noctis as the prince kissed him again, long and slow. He smiled as he heard Prompto make a desperate guttural noise behind him.  

“Noct,” said Prompto, strained.  

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming. Can you get the other rope from the drawer and tie Iggy to the chair for me?” 

Ignis’ bright green eyes went wide as he watched Prompto pull the other spool of black rope from the bottom drawer of Noct’s bedside table. The blond walked around the chair and secured the adviser’s hands and feet to the wood and stood, walking around his front again.  

“Okay Iggy? Not too tight?” 

Ignis wiggled his appendages. “I’m quite well, Prompto. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Prompto put his hand to the side of Ignis’ face and stroked it, trailing his fingers down Ignis’ flushed skin and resting his fingertips over his full, red lips.  

Ignis opened his mouth tentatively and sucked in one of Prompto’s fingers, and Prompto visibly shook at the sensation.  

“Hey, don’t have too much fun over there,” said Noct, who was untying Gladio’s legs, but leaving his arms tied behind him. The prince rolled Gladio to the opposite side of the bed.  

“Whatcha got planned, Princess?” Gladio said with a twinkle in his eye once he was on his back again.  

Prompto turned now to listen fully to his lover’s intentions.  

Noct shrugged. “I’m just gonna fuck Prompto while you two watch. And then maybe we’ll see if you get to come,” he said casually.  

“Oh, gods,” breathed Ignis, and his cock jumped.  

“Fuck,” growled Gladio. “That ain’t fair.” 

“Hey, you’ve had him plenty recently. This is payback for all the videos and pictures.” 

“Dude, you like,  _asked_ for those!” Prompto said incredulously.  

“Yeah? I still want to make them watch. In case they start to forget who owns you.” Noctis smirked and began to strip. “C’mon Prom. Clothes off.” 

“Yessir,” Prompto chirped, hopping on one foot for balance as he struggled with his socks and leggings.  

The two young men were naked within a minute and Prompto crawled to the bed beside Gladio, not resisting the urge to reach out and stroke the older man’s broad chest, fingers ghosting over the head of the bird-of-prey tattoo and settling around his pert nipple. Prompto lightly scraped it with his fingernail, causing Gladio to let out a soft moan and buck his hips a little.  

“Astrals, Prom, don’t...don’t do that if you want me to last,” the shield breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.  

Prompto giggled and turned his attention back to Noctis, who was climbing on top of him. The blond, blushing and hard from the teasing at the arcade and seeing Gladio and Ignis already in the throes of passion, lifted his hips to get friction against Noctis’ dick as soon as the prince was hovering over him.  

Noctis lowered himself until they were skin to skin, their small, compact muscled bodies lying flush against each other, hard cocks trapped beneath defined abs. Noctis snaked one hand behind Prompto’s head and grabbed a fistful of hair as he kissed him in earnest, wide, open-mouth kisses that were all tongue and teeth and biting lips. Noctis lost himself in the taste of Prompto and started to grind his hips down, his breathing quickly becoming stuttered at the feeling of his hard length rutting against his best friend.  

“Fuck, Noctis, gods you’re so fucking hot...” Prompto was already coming undone. He ground back against his boyfriend with fervor and turned his head to the side, arching his neck so that Noctis could get in there and leave another “training bruise.” He opened one eye and took in the amazing view that was Ignis Scientia in the kitchen chair just a few feet away, condom and cock ring still on his hard, leaking length, emerald eyes blown out with lust, a faint sheen of sweat across his defined pecs, chest rapidly rising and falling as he watched the scene in front of him. Prompto licked his lips and turned back to Noctis, who was finally lifting from the crook of his neck, trail of saliva still dribbling down the prince’s chin.  

“Hey, Prom,” said Noctis.  

“Yeah buddy?” 

“I love you.” 

Prompto blushed hard, freckles almost disappearing under red skin. “Uh, I love you too, dude. SO much. Like. I love you more than I love myself.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“But it’s true.” 

Noctis huffed a little but bent back down to peck his lips anyway. He finally sat up on his knees, straddling Prom’s waist, and grabbed the bottle of lube that had fallen somewhere in Gladio’s direction. He looked at the tied-up hunk beside him and winked.  

“Fuck, Noctis,” Gladio said, voice deep with lust.  

“You like watching us, Gladio?” 

“Fuck yeah I do,” the shield breathed. “Wish I was joinin’ ya.” 

“Well, be patient and you might just get to.” 

Prompto made a pained noise and bucked his hips against Noctis. “Dude,” he whined. “You’re dragging this out. Come on.” 

“Hey. I’m in control here.” Noctis turned and gripped Prompto’s chin firmly. “Don’t you want to be good for your prince?” 

A switch flipped in Prompto’s brain. “Yes, Noct....I’ll be good.” 

Noctis smiled fondly. “Good boy.” He turned again to Gladio and found the lube bottle nestled on the other side of his big, muscular thigh. Noct smiled and ran his fingers over the tanned muscle, dragging his nails from Gladio’s knee to his balls, giving them a light caress before turning his attention back to Prompto. Gladio cursed and bucked his hips hard, but Noctis pulled away before Gladio could get anymore contact. The prince settled back down over Prompto and opened the bottle, liberally applying the viscous fluid over his fingers. He teased Prompto’s cock a little, earning him loud groans and declarations of love before slipping a slender finger in between the blond’s cheeks.  

Prompto, pliable as always, relaxed his body and closed his eyes and made himself  _feel_ the weird but not unpleasant sensation of Noct’s fingers slowly opening him up. He felt a stretch minutes later as he registered two of his prince’s fingers inside of him, and Noctis began to scissor them and pump in earnest before adding a third, pushing them all the way to their base, and curling those digits to hit Prompto’s spot.  

Prompto arched hard, steady stream of pre-cum connecting pale stomach and leaking cock head. “There, theretheretherefuckNoctisdon’tstop,” he gasped, all in one breath, tears coming from his eyes.  

“How should I take you, Prompto?” Noctis was asking, ears burning red at the quiet sounds coming from both Ignis and Gladio as their sex heated up.  

“Ah, uh, however—however you want, buddy,” Prompto moaned. “Love feeling you...dick in my ass, riding me...whatever you want...” 

Noctis hummed as he slowly withdrew his fingers. As much fun as riding Prompto sounded, he wasn’t in the mood to waste any more time prepping himself, so he went with the first option. “I’ll ride you later, Blondie. In the mood to take you.” 

“Yeah,” breathed Prompto, bringing his hands to Noct’s sides and running them up and down the prince’s pale skin. “Fine, cool, awesome, I love you so much, can you hurry up and--” 

Before he could finish, Noctis lubed up his cock and started to push into Prompto, already shaking at the feeling of his tight heat around the head. “Fuck, Prom,” Noctis was saying as he slowly brought the first inch or two of his cock in and out of Prompto before pushing all the way in.  

Prompto arched his back and threw his head backwards, scrambling to take in as much as Noctis was willing to give him. He didn’t hold back any of the dirty cries that were falling from his lips, forgetting to even turn to look at Ignis or Gladio to tease them. They must’ve been having a hard enough time already (literally). Prompto was lost in his own sounds as Noctis bottomed out and began to thrust with purpose. “Noct, buddy, can I touch myself, please,” Prompto was saying, among other things.  

Noctis smiled at the fact that Prom had remembered to ask permission while getting thoroughly fucked. “Go wild, dude.” 

“Oh thank gods I love you so much,” and Prompto grabbed himself, slick with pre-cum and the little bit of lube Noct had teased him with at the beginning. He gripped the soft black sheets with his one free hand, other pumping his own cock in rhythm with Noctis’ hips.  

“Tell me who fucking owns you, Prompto,” Noctis said, voice wrecked and feeling his release closer than he would’ve liked. 

“Ah, shit! Fucking you, Noctis, gods, only you...” 

Noctis leaned down to grab Prompto’s hair again. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Prompto opened his eyes and met Noct’s equally blown-out blue gaze. He licked his lips. “I’m yours, Prince Noctis.” 

Noctis shuddered, leaning back up and groaning low, breath erratic now, strong, steady thrusts faltering as he felt his insides coiling up, ready to spring.  

Prompto’s orgasm hit him like a freight train and he screamed Noct’s name, rolling his hips as he milked himself, white hot release shooting up to his chest and collarbones. “Noctis, please, come for me, Noct, I love you so much, please, please give it to me, please...” 

Who was Noctis to deny the beautiful creature underneath him? He hung his head and with a few more unsteady pumps of his hips, spilled into Prompto with a loud cry, gripping his legs hard as he went finally went still.  

The prince pulled out a minute later, rolling to the side where Gladio was just absolutely wrecked, cock so hard and leaking, cock ring tight around the base, breathing like he was coming out of a heart attack. “You okay there, big guy?” 

“Dammit,” he rasped, coughing, clearing his throat. “I will be once you let me do something. Or do something to me. Don’t fucking care, need to get off.” 

“Hmmmm,” said Noctis. “Want me to top you like I did Prom?” 

“He’s really good at it,” Prompto squeaked, finally coming back down to Eos.  

“Or should I ride you instead?” 

Gladio’s eyes widened a little at that one. Noctis had yet to take Gladio’s cock, and Gladio couldn’t deny the fact that watching the smaller prince bounce up and down on top of him would be masturbation fodder for years to come. “Uh,” said Gladio. “The...the last one.” 

“Use your words, big guy.” Noctis got off the bed and rolled Gladio to the side and began to undo the ropes that were still pinning his arms behind his back.  

"Fuckin' ride me, Noctis."

Once Gladio was free, he stretched long and hard, groaning with getting feeling and regular blood flow back, but he wasn’t about to say that he hated any part of Ignis tying him up. Gladio turned on his side and Noctis laid down beside him, handing him the lube. “Get me ready, Gladio.” 

The shield smiled. “As you command, your Highness.” 

“Hey Noct,” Prompto said, still on his back beside them. “Is Ignis free reign? He looks like he’s about to actually die.” 

“He’s all yours, Prom.” 

Prompto sat up and walked over to Ignis, lifting his chin and kissing his lips gently. “You ready to come, Iggy?” 

“Astrals, yes, please. Prompto, please,” Ignis whined, at his limit of ocular stimulation.  

Prompto grinned and with a little effort, removed the cock ring from the base of Ignis’ dick, and it was all Ignis could do not to come right then. The blond left the condom on, and took all of Ignis in immediately, rolling his hips lazily with alternating rhythm. 

Ignis focused for a few seconds on the vision of Noctis’ ass getting fingered by Gladio in preparation for taking the shield’s impressive manhood, but he had been aroused for so long that he quickly looked away and into Prompto’s blissed-out, smiling face.  

“C’mon, Ignis, I know you’re so close. How does it feel, getting Noct’s sloppy seconds? I bet you’re a slut for this kind of thing. Fuck, you really do serve him in every way possible, huh...” 

How in the fucking Six Ignis was supposed to hold back in the middle of Prompto’s dirty teasing, he wasn’t sure; so he didn’t, hours-long pent-up release ripping through him as though he was being shot at point-blank range, crying real tears along with Prompto’s name, lifting his hips as much as he could while still being tied up as Prompto milked him for all he was worth and then some.  

Prompto leaned forward and nuzzled his face in Ignis’ thick neck, breathing hot against the adviser's skin. He soon heard the telltale signs of Noctis on top of Gladio— _C’mon Princess, I know you can take it all, Blondie can, don’t tell me you’re more of a little bitch than he is—_ and scrambled off the chair to untie Iggy and help him stand. The blond gently took the condom off of Ignis and tied it, throwing it in the garbage can in the corner of the room. He stopped for just a second to admire the wall that was littered with his magazine ads and promo pictures, but the sounds behind him were too tantalizing to miss.  

Prompto and Ignis curled up with one another on the bed, Ignis being the big spoon, and the two watched as Noctis took Gladio down to the hilt. The shield didn’t last long, his arousal having been on a hair trigger, and with a loud grunt he spilled up into the prince within minutes, Noctis shaking from being stretched so much.  

Noctis finally collapsed on top of Gladio and the larger man pulled his softening cock out, patting Noct on the back as though they’d just got done sparring. “Way to go, champ.” 

“Gods,” Noctis breathed. He rolled off of Gladio and snuggled his chest against Prompto’s, and Gladio came up to embrace him from behind.  

The four of them fell asleep intertwined in each other, waking up a few hours later in blissful harmony, and Noctis thought that life wasn’t about to get any better than this. Ignis cooked dinner while he, Prom, and Gladio played several rounds of King’s Knight on their phones, and after dinner they showered and did it all again.  

 

The next day, the four of them were all buttoned up into an air of professionalism as the king called them all into his study and informed them that as a part of a peace treaty with the Niflheim Empire, Noctis was going to wed Lady Lunafreya, his childhood friend and Oracle of Tenebrae.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write about any more, I think this is finally it, unless my three brain cells actually come up with another viable idea in this weird little universe I've created. 
> 
> Thanks to all your support for Leggings. I love you guys so much.


End file.
